


The Other Half

by lovefuckinglife



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefuckinglife/pseuds/lovefuckinglife
Summary: After holding his hand with Eric's, Dele feels something special...





	The Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but I hope you can still enjoy it!

In the far past, humans were twice like they are now. They had two heads, four legs and four arms. Because of their physical advantages, they dared to challenge gods. Gods were angered. So they cut ancient humans into two parts, like the human now. After losing their physical advantages, they started to find the other half of their original self that had lost. They devoted all their time and energy to find the other half. After finding them, they became couple and stayed together forever. 

 

Dele has heard this myth since he was very little.

But, to tell the truth, Dele had never believed in this story. He thought it was just a story to let kids fall into sleep.

 

But he starts to believe this story, believing the existence of the other half after meeting Eric. Eric is his teammate who is older than him and joins the team earlier. 

 

The first time he met Eric was in the lobby of the hotel they lived during the pre-season training. 

Eric was checking in the hotel in front of him. He did not know that man was his teammate at that time.  

Dele kept waiting behind him at first, but gradually he lost his patience. 

So, he walked to the counter and asked "how long do I still need to wait?"

"Sorry, sir, this customer's information has some problem. We're trying to fix it as soon as possible." 

"Are you Dele Alli?" That man spoke surprisingly.  

"Yeah, who are you?" He felt confused. 

"I'm Eric Dier. I don't know if you've heard me before. I am your teammate. Nice to meet you in advance. Usually I play midfielder." 

Now, Dele turned his head to face the man who called himself Eric. He was stunned.

"That man is just so shining, like Apollo. " Dele thought immediately.

"Ohhhh, hey! I know you." He did know Eric from the internet searches he did when he decided to join the team. 

But the photo online and the real person was totally different. The Eric standing in front of him right now made his eyes unable to move. 

"I'm sorry to let you wait, but you should be more patient." What Eric said made Dele felt ashamed of himself. 

"No...yes....I mean....No, that' fine and yes I should." Dele tried to amend his stupid action now, which was definitely not the classical him whom usually just plays cool. "Why did I care about his comment so much?" Dele couldn't help asking himself. 

Dele felt he messed up everything before his first formal team meeting.

He had already left a bad impression on one of his teammates, especially the one he.....Dele found it was hard find a word to describe his feeling toward Eric. It's just a feeling of warm, a feeling of rightness and a feeling of just wanting to be with him. 

The story of the other half he has heard in his childhood came to him suddenly. He felt Eric was like his other half he had lost. 

 

After the first training session, lots of teammates congratulated him. But Eric didn't and Dele was very upset. 

He thinks that Eric must dislike him because of what happened that day when he checked in. 

 

A couple of days later, Dele was playing the video games on TV. 

Suddenly, someone knocked his door. He opened the door and it's a big surprise. 

It's Eric!!! Why is he here? He came here to say sorry for ignoring me? But Eric's voice interrupted his imagination. 

"I'm sorry. I forgot my room card in my room but they told me the emergence card of my room was lost. So they need to find someone to open my door. So, I have to wait outside for a while. I don't want to wait in the lobby or in the hall. Could I wait in your room?"

"What?...Of course! Please come in." Dele almost stunned. 

"I guess this hotel must hate me." Eric grinned, which made him more attractive to Dele. Eric smiles like a sun shine. 

"Could I sit in your bed? Wow, you are playing video games. Which game are you playing?"

"Mario kart! My favorite!" Eric kept speaking. 

"Dele, are you okay? Why don't you talk?" Eric's voice became soft suddenly.  

"I.....I think you don't like me. So, why...." 

"Why what?"

"Why do you choose to stay in my room? I mean you can stay in anyone's room if you want." Dele felt like he used his all courage to speak these words.

"HAHA Okay, let me tell you. You're kinda right. I didn't like you at first. I thought you just kind of a problem teenager who did not about polite and just knew how to play football by talent. But after these days' training, I found I was wrong and you're a pretty nice guy. I think it is a good opportunity to break the ice between us."

"WOW that's rude." Dele was so delighted. He would definitely revenged Eric later for misunderstanding him at first. But now he just wanted to enjoy some great time with Eric.  

"I'm sorry dele, but you should be glad I'm telling you the truth."

"you wish!" 

"Did you just say Mario kart is your favorite? Let's play."

So, they kept playing until Eric's room finally opened. 

Gradually, they became very close. They spent plenty of time together bowling, shopping and playing video games. 

The feeling of Eric as his other half came to Dele over and over again. He just couldn't stop thinking of it. He just kept thinking they probably belonged to each other. 

 

But Dele felt something special after the final match of the white hart lane. 

Eric held his hand after match. They walked side by side, joking each other like the normal. But Dele could not ignore the feeling of the hand of Eric. Eric's hard made him feel like it's home.

Their hands are not physically identical. But he just felt like their hands should belonged to one person long long ago. Like the myth said, before gods separated humans into two parts. 

 

He was finally sure that his feeling of Eric. Eric is his other half. He knew this thought was native, but he is so sure about this feeling. He decided to tell Eric about all these.

This story, his feeling of him, how strong he feels they should be together.  

 

After the match, in the changing room, he tried to ask, but he had no idea how to start. 

"Eric...Do you....why....?"

"Dele, do you forget how to speak human language?" Eric joked at him.

"No, I......"

"Nothing." Dele still did not have enough courage to confess. 

"Do you mean to ask me why I hold you hand?"

"Because I love you, you idiot."

"Eric!"

"I love you too." Dele answered without hesitation. 

 

So, they are together, Dele and his other half. 

 


End file.
